


《分享秘密》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Sex, First Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, both teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 弗莱迪和比利之间总是有一些秘密，其他人都不知道。青春纯情恋爱故事，半夜爬床的那种。





	《分享秘密》

弗莱迪和比利之间总是有一些秘密，他们和彼此分享的信息永远多于和其他人的，之前是沙赞神力，而现在，他们开始共享一些更为隐秘的亲密，比如属于早晨的额头吻，藏于夜晚的晚安吻，还有两者之间的所有时间，他们都腻在一起。比利相信，隐藏在兄弟名义下，某种秘密正在成型。

很快他就发现，这个秘密越来越难以隐藏，他在午餐时刮了下弗莱迪的鼻子，因为这个过分专注于“超人和闪电侠谁更快”的超级粉丝，在激动中把薯条上的番茄酱沾到了自己鼻子上。比利没打算让这个动作带上什么调情或是亲密的意味，可是做出这个动作的瞬间，比利就感觉到有什么不同了，弗莱迪顺从地任比利动作，而后才像想起了什么似的微微往后躲了一下，平时从不停下的小嘴竟然安静了，目光躲闪不再看他。比利突然觉得，也许这个秘密弗莱迪也知道呢。

于是他开始尝试，用各种拐弯抹角的方式证明弗莱迪也知道了这个秘密。弗莱迪和他一起上课，一起吃饭，一起向在走廊里接吻声音大到要宣告天下似的情侣报以白眼，比利甚至开了个玩笑，“弗莱迪，你看，也许我们也应该在走廊里亲一小会，凭什么让那些橄榄球队队员和拉拉队女生独占风头？” 而弗莱迪只是淡淡回答，“他们酷是因为他们的身份恰好符合了这一年龄阶段孩子想要成为的形象，不是因为他们在亲吻”。

比利不动声色地尝试着，弗莱迪却还是那么粘人话多又毫无察觉，一切和平常没什么两样，直到他们上完第一堂性教育课。新法案把性教育课的年龄范围扩大到了十五岁，弗莱迪在课上小声跟比利说，比利知道弗莱迪有着高清的图像式记忆，可是通常只针对他感兴趣的事，比利从不知道弗莱迪的兴趣还包括了这方面。

到了晚上他就知道了，这个全星学生对某些方面有难以言说的困惑。换言之，弗莱迪想要爬进比利的被窝。

“什么？弗莱迪你想表达什么意思？”，比利依然躺着，侧过脸小声问着。

“我…我只是想要弄明白自己到底是怎么回事”，弗莱迪的声音从来没有这么犹豫过，他努力地用双手抓住床梯，一只脚踩上去，以求两人的视线在同一水平面上。

比利看到弗莱迪的动作立即起身，抓住他的胳膊把他扶稳，“你在做什么？”，弗莱迪却没有退后的意思，比利只能把他拽到上铺，两个人面对面坐着。

“你有自己碰过那里吗？我知道你在卧室里不会因为我也住这儿，但是在浴室里呢？”，弗莱迪毫无自觉地说着突破界线的话，“你通常想着什么来做那些事？我需要更多信息，真实的信息来帮助我判断……”

比利觉得自己的头有些痛，“Freddy，你冷静一下，你是说你对性有困惑，想要了解自己吗？”

“是的，确切地说是我想要了解我性唤起的对象…我唤起的行为是否正常”，弗莱迪的声音渐渐小下去。

“那么你先说，你碰到什么难以解释的唤起情景了”，比利强装冷静，“要知道青春期无原因的唤起也是常事，不用太担心。”

“好吧”，弗莱迪叹了口气，“我…会对男性和女性都感到唤起。”

比利看着弗莱迪，等待他继续说下去。

弗莱迪回看向比利，没再继续说话。

“就是这件事？”，在一段时间的沉默后，比利开口，“就是你发现你可能是双性恋这件事？Freddy ，你根本不用为此担心啊，这没什么。”

“那对自己的兄弟感到唤起呢？”

弗莱迪丢出了一句话，房间里瞬间安静下来。

弗莱迪看比利没有说话，担心得开始解释，“我很抱歉但这也不是我的本意，我不应该想着你唤起，不对不对，我没有……这不是你的问题，不是说你的举止给我什么错误的信息……”

比利还在组织语言，弗莱迪却像是彻底沮丧地说了句，“…你别担心，这不是你的问题，只是我是个变态而已…请相信我，我对毛绒玩具也会唤起……”

比利捧住弗莱迪的脸，把他从沮丧的深渊里拯救出来，他们靠得太近了，不得体的那种近，可是这个时候谁也不管那些了，比利吻住了弗莱迪颤抖的嘴唇。

两个人难舍难分地吻着，可两个人都是新手，归罪于青少年过高的荷尔蒙水平，他们混乱又不服输地吻着，直到两个人都喘不过气地倒在床上，像两条窒息的鱼直挺挺地翻着白肚皮。

弗莱迪用手摸上比利的腰腹，突然碰到灼人的热度，他抖了一下又强装镇定地说，“噢，所以不止我一个人对兄弟感到唤起了。”

比利翻过身压在弗莱迪身上，双手摸索着脱掉弗莱迪的格子衬衫和五分裤，还剩一件T恤时他问，“可以吗，弗莱迪？”

弗莱迪用手指触碰着比利胸膛的两块初露形状的胸肌，“你知道，未成年做这种事是违法的吗？”

比利一边啄吻着弗莱迪的脸颊和下巴，一边说，“呃…但是不是有什么…罗密欧与朱丽叶法案之类的吗？”

“可是那不是在宾夕法尼亚州”，弗莱迪说着，可手指和目光都不舍得从比利身上移开。

比利发出一声挫败的嚎叫，“所以我们非得等三年吗？”

弗莱迪灵机一动，主动起身抱住了比利，“我们可以先喊那个巫师的名字然后变成大人，这样应该就不违法了。”

“…但是我们会吵醒隔壁和楼下的大家，维克多和罗莎绝对会担心地跑上来察看情况”，比利摸着弗莱迪的肩膀和后背，这个超级漫画宅男的皮肤好得不得了，比利简直怀疑自己在和海豚做爱，他现在是真的没法、也根本不想松开手。

“明天我会去图书馆查一下关于未成年性行为的法律条文”，弗莱迪说着，但也没松开手。

“那我们现在…就这样睡觉吗？”

“大概是吧……”

“…或者，我们先跑去外面再变身”，比利不死心地提议。

结果，弗莱迪瞬间兴奋地爬起来，“好！”

 

比利和弗莱迪之间总是有一些秘密，别人看不穿，因为他们和彼此分享了几乎所有事。第二天的晚餐大家平常地讨论天气，弗莱迪的脸肉眼可见地变得通红，维克多和罗莎注意到，关心地问他怎么了。

“没事”，弗莱迪双手捧着脸，“我只是…天气太冷有点发烧。”

比利对着他神秘地微笑，这大概只会是他们两人知道的秘密了。

 

Fin.


End file.
